Diego Mercurio (RB)
Diego Mercurio is a OC made by XDAGSS1. This is Rufu Beater's version of Diego Mercurio Personality: Diego is a pacifist and only uses violence when there's no other option. He's always searching for ways to make things better. While he may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, Diego just doesn't like to talk a lot. Likes: Having the situation under control, Calm people, being alone. Dislikes: Evildoers, Using his cursed form, People spelling his name wrong. Move-set (Submitted Version): Original move-set: Backstory: Diego always disliked any sort of violence and seeked to avoid it all costs but one afternoon that changed. As Diego was walking down the street, he found a strange object that emitted purple light and looked like a cube. Surprised, Diego decided to pick the cube and as soon as he did it, the cube disappeared. Without knowing what happened, Diego simply decided to walk away and didn't tell anyone about it. As time progressed, his powers started to reveal themselves which lead Diego leaving his house, fearing that he would hurt his parents and friends. Soon after he left his home, someone named Akuma who was watching Diego for a while, decided to talk with him, he told Diego about the power he obtained and his goals. He also offered Diego a chance to make the difference, if he accepted he would have control of his power and wouldn't need to fear it anymore, he would also work with a team to stop Gangs, mercenaries, and Factions from destroying the world. Diego wanted to have control over his power so he decided to go with Akuma and trained for a few months. One day in one of his missions, Diego found out about an Evil Alliance. Diego decided to investigate and soon after that, he finds that The Evil Alliance was destroying multiple groups. Diego knowing this, rushes to Akuma and tells him the situation. As time progressed, Diego finds The Evil Aliance and starts a fight with them which lead to his defeat, but thanks to his powers, Diego manages to escape by creating a platform that would fly him away. As soon as arrives Akuma's hideout, he finds out he was cursed by The Evil Alliance, Akuma explains that the only way to lift the curse was by defeating The Evil Alliance. Diego decides to continue his training but the curse's effects start to appear by apparently increasing Diego's speed drasticly but slowly destroying his health, killing him in the process. Some time later, Akuma starts to gather allies to beat The Evil Alliance and short after that, The Evil Alliance starts causing mayhem, killing everyone in their way. Akuma knowing this, gathers The cartel, Team DD and some others like Xor and Domino as soon as possible to fight The Evil Alliance back. Diego mistakes The Alliance from another dimension with The Evil Alliance and starts a fight but Diego finds out they were a distraction from The Evil Alliance and rushes back to the location of their team thus fighting The Evil Alliance down once and for all. After one long battle, they win the battle and on his away out, one of the members of The Evil Alliance decides to attack Diego on the back but fails, Diego knocks him out and picks his sword to avoid being attacked by him again. In Akuma's hideout, Diego asks Akuma what he's going to do now, Akuma replies by saying that he had completed his purpose in this timeline. Diego asks about The Evil Alliance, Akuma replies by telling Diego that he will watch over them and Diego is free to go. Diego asks Akuma about the curse and tells him he's free to go since he can now control his curse to do what he wants. Some hours later Diego finds a portal and decides to investigate, as he enters the portal he finds out he is not in the same dimension anymore and decides to explore. After some time he finds two people talking, one of them senses Diego's presence and tells him to show up, Diego decides to show up and talks to them but they get suprise attacked by some mysterious figure. They team up to attack the mysterious Opponent but he escapes. One of the two people walks up to Diego and asks him if he wanted to join The Yakuza as his abilities could prove useful to them. Diego asks what is The Yakuza and what does joining them helps him. He explains that they support each other, have strict rules and are very organized. Since Diego didn't have anywhere to go, he decided to join them in hopes to find a way to return to his dimension. Goal: Support the Yakuza and find a way to return to his dimension. Did you know? This was one of my three submissions I did for the contest, sadly, I didn't win but i'm still happy I got a chance to participate in the contest. Maybe if another contest show's up he might have a chance? Diego's face it's actually a custom face If Diego were to be on the story, I would want him to die There's an unmasked version of Diego Decals that I made but will end up being unused: Yes, I put a lot of work into these. https://gyazo.com/096635137182abba47bc66065afd5aa3 Category:Rufu Beater Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users Of Stratus